One Choice
by HalesMarieLou
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS UP! After being hurt, Brooke finds comfort in someone else's arms. Trouble is, he has a girlfriend and she's falling for him. BRATHAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** HalesMarieLou :)  
**Summary: **After being broken hearted, Brooke & Nathan spend the night together and what seems like innocent fun turns into so much more! Naley are **_not_** married in this story!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

* * *

"How could you do this again?" Brooke shouted.

All Lucas could do was stare back at his girlfriend. He knew he had hurt her again. He stay sat on his bed while Brooke was standing staring at him.

"Brooke, it was an accident." He pleaded with her, but Brooke just wouldn't listen. She was being stubborn as usual.

"Lucas you kissed my best friend. How the hell could that have been an accident?"

"Don't start all this drama again."

"Me? You're the one who started it. You cheated. AGAIN!"

"It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything."

"A kiss always means something." Brooke told him

"Not that kiss, not to me."

"Yeah well you have the protection of your good friend Haley."

"Don't you dare bring her into this, she's done nothing wrong."

"Oh apart from defend you when she knows what you did. She's my friend too, but she thinks I'm wrong."

"Brooke, stop acting like such a child."

"Well you stop acting like a jerk!"

Brooke and Lucas just stared at one another.

"As far as I'm concerned, what we had is over." Brooke said before walking out. Lucas just sat there in shock. Did Brooke really just break up with him?

* * *

Haley and Nathan were sat in their kitchen having some coffee. Haley had told Nathan what had happened with Lucas and Peyton.

Nathan shook his head, "Hales, I understand that Lucas is your friend, but what he did was wrong." Nathan said.

"It was just a kiss." Haley said defending her best friend.

"Oh, so what if I kissed Brooke or Peyton? Is that just a kiss?" he said quite bluntly.

"No, that's different."

"How?" he asked.

Haley groaned. "I'm getting fed up of this, just get out!" she demanded. Nathan didn't even bother to change her mind. He just walked out the door and left her behind.

* * *

Peyton was on in her room listening to her music. She was also on her computer. As she logged on to her IM, she saw Lucas was online and began to talk to him.

Peyton: Hey Luke. You alright?

Lucas: Brooke broke up with me, what do you think?

Peyton: Come to mine please. We have to talk.

Lucas: No we don't.

Peyton: The kiss means something to me, and I want us to try and work things out.

LUCAS HAS SIGNED OFF

That was odd. Peyton also signed off. She wanted to make things right with both Brooke and Lucas. She didn't want to hurt her best friend. But she couldn't deny her feelings for Lucas.

* * *

Later that night, Brooke was in a bar drowning her sorrows. She had now decided that Lucas wasn't worth worrying over. She had opened her heart and let him in, and he cheated. Why the hell did she forgive him? Let him back in, just for him to shatter her heart in pieces once again. So, he didn't sleep with Peyton, but a kiss could have led to that.

"Buy you a drink?" a man in the background asked. Brooke looked around and it was Nathan. He walked closer to her and sat at the bar. He brought her and himself a few drinks.

"I'm sorry bout you and Lucas."

"Ahh, don't be." said a drunk Brooke.

"He's an idiot for doing what he did," Nathan admitted.

"Oh I thought you would be sticking up for him along with Hales."

"Lucas may be my brother, but he's a jerk."

Brooke thought that it was strange Nathan was sticking up for her. But she liked it. In an odd sort of way, Nathan was becoming quite attractive to her. But she would never go there. It was her friend's boyfriend. As the night went on, both Nathan and Brooke became very drunk. They had laughs and a really good time together.

"Coming back to mine?" Nathan asked. Brooke didn't know what he was implying by that. But she went back to his apartment anyway.

They went back there and had even more to drink. Till it was quite late. Brooke decided to go home.

"You can't walk home drunk at this hour." Nathan said sounding concerned about her. Nathan was drunk but he still didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Stay here." he said. Brooke went to sit on the couch when Nathan pulled her back up. Brooke was so surprised because he kissed her. Surely she and Nathan together were wrong, but that's what made her want it even more.

"But...it's..." Brooke didn't care anymore. She wanted him and he wanted her. She started taking his shirt off and kissed him while they were heading towards his bedroom.

**AN:**_I have the next 4 chapters written already, question is, do I continue?_ Please review, I'd appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nathan's Apartment **

The alarm was going off. It was 6.50am. Brooke slowly woke up, and looked at the clock. She had to have a shower and get dressed before she went to school and faced the drama with Lucas and Peyton. She couldn't remember much about the night before, only that she had got incredibly drunk. Brooke squinted her eyes as some was beside her turning over. She finally made out who the blurry figure was. Oh my god Brooke thought. Nathan. Brooke had slept with Nathan Scott. Her friend's boyfriend. She still had a hangover, and this was all too much to handle. She had to get out of there before Nathan woke up, maybe he wouldn't remember sleeping with her. That would be the best for them all. She got up from underneath the covers and was quiet as possible, not wanting to wake Nathan. She put her top on, but she couldn't find her underwear. She looked around the bedroom but still couldn't find them. She walked out towards the front door and saw a pile of hers and Nathan's clothes. She found her underwear and her jeans. She put them and suddenly the alarm clock in the bedroom was going off and she heard movement. She panicked that Nathan would see her, so she rushed out of the apartment so quickly, she left her bag behind. Nathan walked out of the bedroom in his boxers. He saw the bag on the chair and picked it up. He remembered last night, and he knew Brooke did too.

* * *

**School **

"Hey." Peyton said walking up to Lucas. She knew things would be awkward, especially with Brooke around.

"Hey." Lucas said feeling quite embarrassed.

"You signed off pretty quick last night."

"I was busy." Lucas told her. He began to walk, "Oh and Peyton, that kiss did mean something. But I owe it to Brooke to give it another try." he told her before walking off.

"Sure." she said while she watched the guy she loved walk away.

* * *

"Hey stranger. I think you left something behind." Nathan laughed, handing Brooke her bag.

Brooke blushed a bit, remembering last night. "Err, thanks Nathan." she said taking her bag back.

"Come on Brooke, surely you, the most popular girl in school isn't embarrassed?" Nathan laughed.

"Embarrassed? Umm..About what?" She said staring at him, hoping he wouldn't mention last night.

"You know what about Brooke."

They both looked quite embarrassed and could hardly look at each other.

"Look, Haley's making dinner tonight, so come over." he suggested.

"So, me, you and Hales, like that won't be awkward."

"It wont I swear. Just dinner, then home. So what'd ya say?" he asked.

"Sure."

Brooke and Nathan walked away from each other, they both turned back to look at the other and smiled.

* * *

"Brooke!" Lucas shouted spotting her coming out of school.

She turned around, "Yes Lucas?" she asked.

"Please don't be mad." He said.

"I'm not, for some reason I'm happy today." She smiled looking at Lucas but thinking of Nathan.

"Look, I want us to work things out. For things to be ok again."

"Things are ok Luke, we're friends. So what's the problem?" She asked. It wasn't exactly the answer he was expecting.

"But I thought-"

"You thought what? That we could get over the whole backstabbing best friend, lying cheating boyfriend situation!" She shouted into his face. He moved back and just looked at Brooke. Had he really hurt her that bad that she had become bitter towards him. "Look Luke, I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too."

"We have done this so many times, that I'm getting tired of fighting over again." She explained.

"Brooke. I.."

"Look I have no problem with us being friends. But that's all." She said walking off leaving him behind.

* * *

**Later that night - Nathan's apartment**

"Oh and Hales, I invited Brooke over. Hope you don't mind." Nathan told Haley as she was setting the table.

"Nathan, I invited Lucas over too. This is just great." She said sounding very frustrated.

"There over, things will be fine."

"So you know for a fact that they won't argue?" She asked him, placing an extra place on the table for Brooke.

Before they could have an argument, there was a knock on the door. Nathan answered it and standing there was Lucas and Brooke. He just stared at Brooke; even though she was wearing jeans and a top he still thought she looked beautiful.

"Hey." Brooke said sitting at the table, feeling quite weird. She was having dinner with the girl whose boyfriend she had slept with.

Lucas walked in towards Haley, "Yum, smells good Hales." He said sniffing the smell of lasagna in.

Haley moved towards Lucas, "Look, I'm sorry about Brooke, but please don't start anything." Haley whispered to him. He nodded; of course he wouldn't make trouble for Haley and Nathan.

Nathan sat at the table with Brooke. He saw Haley and Lucas talking, so now was his chance. "Look, Haley's gone to a lot of trouble, so please don't kick off." He asked her.

"I won't." She said sighing. Why did everyone think she would start trouble?

"Dinner's ready." Haley shouted. She and Lucas joined the others at the table. She gave everyone a plate and they all cut themselves some lasagna and put some salad on their plates.

"So...like the food?" Haley asked, not having a clue what to talk about.

"Great Hales." Lucas said smiling.

Everyone had finished their dinner. Haley stood up and collected the dishes; she took them to the kitchen area and placed them in the sink. She opened the oven door, and pulled out desert.

"Apple pie for desert." Haley told the others smiling. She felt happy and proud to be cooking for her friends. Even if things seemed tough.

They all smiled at her and had a piece of apple pie each. After eating, everyone felt stuffed.

"Go and relax, I'll do the dishes." Brooke offered.

"Brooke Davis doing the dishes?" Nathan laughed.

Brooke threw the tea towel at him, "Don't know why you're laughing. You're going to help me." She smiled and laughed.

Lucas and Haley laughed, but they didn't know the real reason. Brooke and Nathan took the plates to the sink. Brooke washed up, while Nathan dried the dishes. Nathan put his hands in the sink and took hold of Brooke's hand. She stared up at him and smiled. Had she really fallen for the other Scott brother?


	3. Chapter 3

**Brooke's bedroom **

It was a new day, but Brooke felt like it was a new chance, at life. She had given Lucas her heart and he had stumped on it. She had let him in so many times and each time he cheats. But she was the idiot who let him back in. But not no more. Time for a change. To move on. It wasn't meant to happen. She didn't mean to sleep with Nathan, to fall for him. That's what she had done, fallen for him. Big time. She hadn't felt like this about anyone, not even Lucas. This was the real thing.

* * *

**School **

Haley, Lucas and Peyton were all sitting on a bench at school talking.

"So are you both like a thing now?" Haley asked Peyton and Lucas.

Changing the subject quickly, "So I hear Nate's having a party tonight." Lucas said.

"Yeah, at his parent's beach house." Haley said.

"I gotta go." Peyton said, smiling at Lucas.

"I'll see you later." Lucas said to her before she walked away.

"So?"

"So what, Hales?" he asked her.

"Are you two together?"

"No. I wanted to work things out with Brooke but she just wants to be friends."

"So, can you really blame her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I know you're a good guy. But seriously she lets you into her life and her heart again, yet this thing with Peyton doesn't go away." she told him.

"I thought you were on my side."

"I am!" she shouted.

"Yeah, looks that way."

"Luke, shut up. Just come to this party tonight." Haley said getting up and grabbing her bag.

"Ok." Lucas said, as Haley walked away.

* * *

Brooke spotted Nathan at school. She still felt really weird, so she tried to hide from him. She turned around and she couldn't see him. Maybe she had lost him. He hadn't seen her. She was walking towards her car, when someone jumped behind her shouted. She screamed, turned around and it was Nathan.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Nathan said.

"I wasn't scared."

"So that's why you were screaming?" Nathan laughed.

"Whatever." She laughed.

"Party tonight, so you coming?"

"Oh hell yes I'm coming!" Brooke said. She looked at him and smiled, "I'll see you around."

"Oh I know I will." He smiled, just before she walked away, he took her hand. Held it for a seond, she just stared at him. Her heart had just skipped a beat. He let go and walked away.

* * *

**Later that night - Beach house **

The party at the beach house was wild. High school students, alcholhol and no parents. Perfect combination. Loud music was playing, people dancing and drinking. Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Lucas were sitting around a table. Tim come and joined them.

"We're playing 'I never'." Peyton said.

"Yeah, someone says something they have never done. If someone else had done it, they drink up." Lucas said.

"Yeah I know." Tim said.

"Ok, Nathan first." Haley said.

"Urmm...I got it. I've never cheated on my girlfriend with her best friend." Nathan said looking at Lucas.

Brooke looked at Nathan. He was going to give them away.

"Drink up Lucas." Brooke said.

Peyton and Lucas just looked at each other. Eventually from a lot of stares from Brooke and Nathan, he took some of his drink.

* * *

**One hour later **

Everyone had got really drunk. Tim had passed out on the floor. So a few of the basketball players carried him to the beach. Took all of his clothes and left him there face down in the sand. Naked!

Brooke was heading to the bathroom, she walked past a bedroom and she heard Lucas' voice. The door was sligtly open, so she peaked inside. Lucas was with Peyton.

"I love you." Peyton said.

"I love you, too." Lucas said.

They both kissed each other. Brooke walked away before they noticed her listening.

Nathan bumped into Brooke.

"Hey, I'm going to get more beer. Come with?" He asked her.

"Sure." She said.

Nathan and Brooke got in the car and drove off. They were both really drunk. Nathan shouldn't have been driving, and Brooke shouldn't have been in the car. She only got in because she was pissed off. Nathan sped up further up the road. He kept getting faster and faster. Brooke loved it. They were going so fast they didn't notice the police car in an ally way. The cop car drove after them. Nathan didn't stop. Eventually Nathan only stopped because Brooke told him too, she felt sick. The cops came to the car and got the teenagers out.

"Right, you're coming with us." One officer said taking hold of Nathan.

The other officer went to take Brooke's arm.

"Err..." Brooke mumbled before she was sick all over the officer.

Nathan laughed. "Nice one Brooke."

Although Brooke was sick, she still couldn't help but laugh.

"Names?" The officer said.

"Brooke Davis."

"Nathan Scott."

"Address?"

"Urmm...I don't know." Brooke laughed.

"What we done?" Nathan just about managed to ask.

"Well, firstly both of you have been drinking, and you're underage." The officer said.

The second officer put Brooke into the car and shut the door. "You, smart ass, have also been driving under the influence of alcohol." He said, talking about Nathan.

Nathan also got put into the car; the cops got in too and drove off.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked Lucas. They were in one of the many bedrooms at the beach house. Peyton was sitting on the bed and Lucas was walking around the room.

"Why you asking this?"

"You said you loved me." She said.

"Yeah I do."

"I don't doubt that, but I think there is still something there between you and Brooke."

"Of course there is, there always will be."

"Brooke's tired of this game, and so am I."

"Peyton..."

"No Luke. Make your mind up." She stood up and looked at him. "Me or Brooke." She said before walking away. Leaving him stood there.

* * *

Haley was walking around trying to find Nathan. Peyton rushed straight passed her, and she saw Lucas walking slowly out of a bedroom. She walked up to him.

"What's happened?"

"Peyton thinks I still have feelings for Brooke."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I told her I did."

"Luke! You idiot, you might have ruined your chances with her."

Lucas just sighed, and went to walk away but Haley stopped him.

"Put it this way," Haley said. "If Brooke wanted you back, would you?"

Lucas looked away; "Umm.." he looked at Haley again.

"Oh, so you would?" She asked, "You still love her, don't you?" She asked putting her hand on his arm.

"Yeah. So?"

"Lucas, you have to pick. Do you want Peyton or Brooke? You can't have both."

Haley walked away.

* * *

Nathan and Brooke were both in the police cells.

"This is your entire fault!" Brooke told him, slapping his wrist.

"Hey, you got into the car with me." He told her.

Brooke just laughed.

"So, you gonna call someone to get us outta here?" Nathan said.

"Whoa, my parents won't come. What about your dad?"

"No way!"

"Well then I guess we're stuck with each other." He laughed. He was glad they were together, they had to talk.

"Fine, just don't bother me." She smiled.

"So I hear Peyton and Lucas are finally together."

"Yeah." She said looking down. "Can't say it didn't hurt."

Nathan knew she was upset. He sat beside her and took her hand.

"Brooke." She looked up to him. "About the other night-"

"No Nathan. That was a one off, it can't happen again."

Nathan felt as if he had been booted in the heart.

"Brooke-I." He had to let her know how he felt.

"What about Haley?" She asked.

"I did that to screw with Lucas."

"What?"

"At first. She's a great girl and deserves someone better then me."

"I like you."

"Brooke, you like everyone." He laughed.

"So not true. I like one person."

"Lucas?" He asked.

"No." She moved closer to him, "You." Brooke said looking up at him. She moved forward and kissed him. He didn't hesitate in kissing her back. But then he felt awkward. He pulled away and stood up.

"I better call my dad."

Brooke looked surprised, while Nathan went to the phone. He put in a quarter and dialed his dad's number.

"Hey dad."

_"Nate, what do you want?" _

"I need you to come pick us up."

_"Us?" _

"Yes. Us dad. We kind of got into a car drunk and now we're in jail."

_"WHAT? Nathan, do you have any idea what this could do to your basketball status." _

"Whatever dad. I called you because I thought you would pick me up."

_"Fine. I will." _

Nathan hung up the phone and looked at Brooke.

"So?" She asked.

"My dads coming." He took a seat back down and didn't even look at Brooke.

"Nathan."

"No Brooke."

This seemed so familiar to him. She was saying the same thing to him before they kissed.

"Fine." Brooke sighed. She paid no attention to him.

An officer walked by them, and unlocked the door.

"You're both free to go." He said.

Nathan and Brooke walked out while the officer shut the door. They left the police station, and waiting outside was Dan.

"Get in the car Nathan! NOW!" Dan said, he opened the door, ready for him to get in.

"What about Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"I'm fine. I have legs. I can walk." She said, starting to walk down the street.

"No!"

"Nate, you're screwing up your life. NOW!" Dan shouted pointing to the car.

"Nathan, I'll be fine." Brooke said. She was really hoping Nathan would walk with her. They could talk about the kiss and how they really felt.

Nathan looked and Brooke, and then back to Dan. He walked towards the car and got in. Dan slammed the car door. All he did was grin at Brooke. He knew something was going on. It was his mission to find out what. He never liked Nathan with Haley. So, he now had leverage.

The car drove away; Nathan looked out the window to Brooke who was walking home all by herself. He wanted to be with her, he just didn't know she wanted to be with him as well.

After twenty minutes of walking. When Brooke finally got home, someone was standing by her door. She looked closer and the blurry figure was Nathan.

"Why you here?" Brooke asked.

"Do I need a reason?" Nathan said.

Nathan moved closer to Brooke; put his hands on her face and passionately kissed her. Over the road was a car in the shadows, inside was Dan. He knew something was going on..


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke could hear the ringing in her ear, it was her cell phone going off but nothing was going to get her out off bed. She was tired after the party last night, especially the hassle of getting arrested. Then again, she was with Nathan and it was a laugh. _Nathan _Brooke thought. _Oh god! _Brooke sat upright in bed and looked beside her, there was an empty space. Nathan wasn't there but she definitely remembered him coming to her apartment last night. He came in and they had drank, they had made-out.. Well more than just make out, they had sex. Brooke definitely knew they had slept together but why was Nathan not there now? Had she done something wrong? Had they been found out? Was that why her phone was ringing? Brooke suddenly felt sick, what if people knew?

She got her cell from her bedside table and read **5 missed calls, 2 messages** on her screen. The 5 missed calls were from Lucas. She checked her text messages, one from Lucas which read **'We need to talk, call me - Luke' **Brooke was scared, maybe Luke knew. She checked her other message, it was from Nathan, '**Thanks for last night x'** it read and it made Brooke smile. She put her phone on the side and laid back down in her bed. She had been smiling alot more since she had been spending time with Nathan. He made her smile. They had never meant to sleep together, not the first time it happened and probably not even last night; but it just felt right. Brooke knew it couldn't keep happening. Yes, she was single but Nathan however, was not. He lived with Haley, his girlfriend. They had been together for ages and seemed perfect for each other, she couldn't come between that. Besides, Haley James was her friend, one of her best friends and she knew what it felt like to find out your best friend had been sleeping with you boyfriend. It hurts. It killed Brooke inside. She didn't want Haley to suffer. This had to stop, but how? Slowly but surely, she was falling for Nathan Scott and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

By the time Haley had woken up, Nathan was already in the kitchen. He sat at the breakfast counter with a cup of coffee and some toast. He hadn't got much sleep that night, he spent most of it at Brooke's. Haley, of course, didn't know this.

"Morning baby, you okay?" Haley asked as she opened the fridge door and pulled out a carton of orange juice. She poured some in a glass and returned the juice to the fridge before sitting with Nathan at the counter.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Didn't sleep well last night," he replied, not really in the mood to talk. All he could think of was Brooke, he shouldn't but he was.

"Oh while I remember i'm going to the library today, want to get my English essay done before Monday."

"It's a damn Saturday, Haley. Relax, I know you and you'll get it done. Maybe we could spend some time together today, go shopping, get some food, anything you like." he suggested.

Haley sighed and put her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, "Nate, you know what i'm like and I really wanna get this done. We'll do something tomorrow, yeah? Spend the whole day together. I can cook dinner later or maybe we can get pizza and watch a movie?" she smiled. "Now I've gotta shower and head off out."

She drank some of her juice and kissed Nathan on the cheek before getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

"Love you Haley!" he called out to her, but she couldn't hear him and she had already walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Nathan sighed and drank the rest of his coffee. His toast had gone cold and honestly he wasn't in the mood to eat so he chucked it in the bin and left his plate in the sink. The same sink he had helped Brooke do the washing up in. The same sink he had taken her hand and held it in his. The same sink that first made Nathan Scott feel a spark of feeling for Brooke Davis; the feeling he shouldn't have but did.

Nathan noticed his cell light up and start to make a familiar sound, the sound of someone calling him. He walked across the room to the cabinet near the television and picked it up. It was Brooke, and he wasn't in the mood so he pressed 'reject' and placed it back down.

* * *

"Okay, Okay, i'm coming!" Brooke shouted as this impatient person kept knocking on her front door. She sighed, she really wasn't in the mood to see anyone, especially not after having Nathan reject her call, she wasn't stupid, she knew he'd rejected it. She got to the door, put her hand on the handle and turned it, opening the door slowly. Once the door was opened she sighed once more, this definitely wasn't what she needed. Standing there was Lucas.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Brooke nodded and stood to the side to allow him to enter. After he was in she closed the door, knowing it was probably a mistake letting him in. She walked further into her apartment to where Lucas was standing.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you were ok," Luke said. He still cared for her, they had been through so much together. "You vanished from the party last night and then when you didn't answer my calls this morning, I got worried, Brooke."

"I'm a big girl, i'm fine!" she snapped. He didn't have any right. He cheated and lied. He didn't deserve to think about her, he hurt her!

"Brooke, I will always care." he said with a slight smile.

"Luke, don't-"

Before she had a chance, he cut her off, "Don't what? Don't worry about you, don't care?" he shouted and shook his head. "You are my world Brooke Davis, my pretty girl. You mean everything and more to me and I know I've been so stupid and i'm so sorry for that. I can't take it back but I can make things better now. Your my Brooke Davis, no one else's. We're meant to be, you and me." he smiled and tried to work out her reaction..not alot really. "I know you've heard this before but this time things are different. I love you and I want to be with you."

"You're right Luke, I have heard this before. Too many times actually and this is the last time I hear it," she said, walking closer to the door. She opened it and looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Please, just go Lucas." she sighed, shaking her head. She felt so much pain and he had caused it. She didn't want to suffer any longer. Things were complicated enough with Nathan without her getting back together with Luke.

"Have I really hurt you that much, Brooke?"

Brooke said nothing, but Lucas didn't need her to say anything, he already knew he had.

Lucas sighed and moved closer to the door, "I'm sorry, Brooke, I'll go. Just know this, I love you, I will always love you and nothing will change that."

"You told Peyton you loved her."

"What?"

"I heard you. Last night at the party, I heard you tell Peyton you loved her." Brooke felt tears forming behind her eyes, but she didn't want him to see them.

"You're right Brooke, I did. But you're my girlfriend, well, was my girlfriend and I love you in a different way. It's hard to explain."

"You don't need to explain Lucas, just go, please." she asked, feeling tired and worn down from their conversation.

"Okay, I'll do as you ask." he said, leaning in the doorway. He moved forward towards Brooke and pressed his lips againest hers. He knew she didn't want to return the kiss but he could feel her kissing back, he definitely could. He felt her soft lips against his. He could even taste strawberry from Brooke's lip-gloss.

_What the hell am I doing? _Brooke thought. Before she knew anything she was kissing Lucas, just like old times. It felt so right, yet so wrong at the same time. She had started falling for Nathan and even though she didn't know how he felt, it wasn't right to kiss Lucas back. He was the one who cheated, who lied, who had hurt her.

She pulled away and looked at him, "No Luke, I can't."

"You know it feels right, don't deny what we have." he said before walking out the door and leaving Brooke there thinking.

* * *

Haley was sitting on the bench outside the library. She had a Starbucks in one hand, and her cell phone in the other. She took a sip of her caramel latte and looked around the town. She opened up the contacts on her phone, got to a name and pressed 'call'. It called for awhile and no one answered, Haley sighed as it went to answer phone.

_"Hey it's Haley, just letting you know i'm here. Where are you?"_

After leaving her message she ended the call and put her cell in her pocket. She finished her drink and chucked her empty cup in the bin beside the bench. She sighed and looked up at the library. _Ahh, the library!_ Haley thought, this is where she told Nathan she was going, to write her paper for school. She wasn't but he didn't know that..

* * *

Nathan sat on the benches at the river court. He needed to think about things. He loved Haley, she was his girlfriend, but Brooke, she was an amazing girl who had been hurt so many times, she needed someone. He needed someone. He had Haley, Brooke had no one. It wasn't fair. Why did he only see now what an amazing person Brooke was. He could hear a car pull up so he turned his head and noticed it was Dan's car. He was not in the mood for Dan at all. Dan parked his car up, got out and shut the door. He walked over to where Nathan was sitting and sat down beside him.

"Follow me, did you?" Nathan asked. Dan only showed up for one reason; to cause trouble.

"Of course not, just felt like a drive and I ended up here." Dan explained.

"Well, whatever! I'm going." Nathan said and got up.

"How come? Scared of the truth?"

Nathan looked confused and sat back down, "What did you mean by that?"

"You and Lucas, you're both alike. You don't want to become me, but i'm your father, my boy, i know the truth."

Nathan still looked confused and shook his head, "What the hell, Dan?"

"You don't want to become me but I see you both changing every day, one day closer to becoming me and I see it happening!" he said.

"I'm not you!" Nathan shouted. Dan was making him angry. What the hell was he talking about. Nathan was nothing like Dan.

Dan stood up from the bench and adjusted his jacket before taking his car keys out. "You're more like me than you know, Nathan," he said and pulled something out from his coat. It was a photograph, he threw it to Nathan and laughed.

Nathan took hold of the picture and couldn't believe his eyes. It was him and Brooke; kissing. He had his arms around her waist and she had her arms around his neck and they were kissing. Dan had the proof right there, black and white. Nathan couldn't deny it, it was him and Brooke. He was a cheat!

"Have the photo, Nathan. Do whatever you want with it, but it won't stop it being true. You know it, I know it and soon, Haley will know it too," he laughed and walked away, entering his car and driving off, leaving Nathan more confused than ever.

* * *

"Well, it's about time," Haley laughed as she stood from the bench outside the library. "I've called so many times. Oh well, you're here now," she smiled and moved closer, giving a gentle hug to her friend.

"Sorry, traffic," the person replied. "Come on, we probably don't have much time left. Nathan will be expecting you back."

Haley nodded in agreement and started walking down the street, arm in arm with her friend.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**  
_-Brooke has some serious thinking to do  
-Lucas/Peyton talk  
-Nathan is off with Brooke, does that effect her decision?  
-Who exactly is Haley's mystery guest?  
_


End file.
